Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as cellular phones, portable digital assistants, graphical display systems, televisions, projectors, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. Research and development in the existing technologies can take many different directions.
The use of novel materials in consumer products can be a driving factor for changes in a product's industrial design. The product's industrial design can benefit from aesthetics and tactile qualities as well as functional qualities including strength and durability.
By creating a structure which incorporates components and materials for their favorable aesthetic, tactile, and mechanical qualities, and combining these components to have complimentary qualities, it is possible to build a device housing which has robust reliability, while still maintaining an appropriate weight, aesthetic, and tactile qualities.
Thus, a need still remains for a package system with a novel cover structure preferably providing aesthetics, tactile qualities, and durability. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.